


Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Katsuragi's Crazy Romance Antics

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Romance Chapters [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Groping, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: While in Sora's mansion, Katsuragi gropes the breasts of both Alicia and Sakura until she accidently gropes Sora by his muscle torso as this turned into more than just antics. It turns into love.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Katsuragi's Crazy Romance Antics

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Katsuragi gropes Sakura and Alicia by their breasts until she gropes Sora by his muscle torso as it turns into a full blown sex with Sora groping Katsuragi in response. This fic is not for minors. You've been warned.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Deadpool: Warning. This chapter contains the sexual scenes and content. You've been warned.

Sora, Kin: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

Katsuragi, Alicia, Sakura: Side Chapter: Katsuragi's Crazy Romance Antics.

In Sora's mansion.

(Carnival Phantasm OST - Comical)

Katsuragi is now having the fun groping Alicia's large breasts in Sora's room during the night. "*high-pitched yell* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What are you thinking, Katsu-nee?!" Alicia had squealed as Katsuragi was having the fun groping Alicia's breasts. "SHIIIIIIIIIIISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI! Don't be afraid, Alicia your chesties are looking so unbelievable." said Katsuragi as then she turned her sight to Sakura as she jumped high while wearing her trademark outfit as she groped Sakura's huge breasts as Sakura with the comic look on her face had shrieked histerically. "BUHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, You are insane, Katsuragi." said Sakura as Katsuragi had continued to grab her mentor's breasts. "MUHIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOUR breasties are so HUGE, Sakura-sempai. I can't stop." And then Katsuragi saw the sihoulette throught to be a new breasts to grab as she said this with perverted grin. "MUHIIIIIIIIIII! BOOBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" And then Katsuragi had groped something that wasn't the breasts but a muscle torso thus revealing to be Sora as he stared at Katsuragi seriously as Katsuragi had squealed comically as the orange haired and green eyed woman and anti-demon ninja herself Sakura Igawa had facepalmed comically. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm sorry, Sora! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

(cue ost: Tifa's Theme by Nobuo Uematsu)

Then Sora with the smile on his face had gently groped Katsuragi's both breast as he began gently massaging them thus making Katsuragi moaning lowly. "Ahn! AAAHAAAN! Your hands are like a magic, Sora-kun." said Katsuragi as she moaned gently while Sora had gently replied. "Don't worry, you will feel good soon." said Sora as he gently kissed Katsuragi as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they licked each other's tongues as then she wrapped her legs around his waist as Sora had put her on the bed.

Then Sora had undid Katsuragi's shirt thus revealing her perky ample and huge breasts as Sora and Alicia had begun to grope her breasts as then Sakura had kissed Sora in the lips as they licked each other's tongues.

Thus Sora undid his tousers and boxers thus revealing his huge manhood. As then he inserted it into Katsuragi's womanhood thus making her howl in pleasure with the lustful look and smile on her face. "AHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! You're HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!" Katsuragi had moaned as then Sora had thrusted into Katsuragi with insane speed and strength as he turned his eyes into bloody red as the fifteen tentacles had emerged from his back as Alicia who was wearing her maid outfit was removing her panties as Sakura who was wearing her kunoichi outfit had removed her crotch bottom thus exposing their womanhoods as the tentacles had thrusted into their womanhoods as Alicia and Sakura had moaned innocently.

Then with his tentacles thanks to his overfiend blood, Sora had begun to thrust into Alicia, Sakura and Katsuragi as he was thrusting into Katsuragi in missionary as Katsuragi had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back as his tentacles were fucking Alicia and Sakura in their womanhoods as they stroking the tentacles. 'Ahn. Hot damn. His durability is insane. It does him justice. Ha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' Katsuragi had moaned as she thought by herself as Sora in his overfiend form had begun turning his sight on Alicia.

Then Alicia had sat on Sora's manhood as she begun riding it as Sora was groping her breasts and begun sucking on them thus making the blonde princess moan shyly. 'Ahn. He is a natural born lady killer. He sure knows how to make woman go wild. But he sure doesn't know about it.' Alicia had thought as she was moaning as Sora was thrusting his huge erection into Alicia's pussy walls as Alicia was moaning as her breasts are jiggling while with his tentacles he was thrusting into Katsuragi and Sakura as they had the lustful smiles on their faces. 'Oh yeah. Sora is indeed a powerhouse while he drive ladies wild durring the sex. OH YES! I WANT MORE!' Sakura had moaned as then the tentacles continued to fuck her pussy and mouth as the same with Katsuragi. And then Sakura got on her knees as Sora begun with his huge erection to thrust his manhood into Sakura thus making her moan as Alicia and Katsuragi got on their knees as well as Sora had gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as his thrusts were insanely faster as then tentacles were fucking Alicia and Katsuragi as Sora and the girls are moaning durring the sex as they are on the verge of the climax. "ARGH! SAKURA-SAN! KATSURAGI! ALICIA! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! ARGH! GERGH! GIRGH!" Sora had groaned durring the thrusts as Alicia, Katsuragi and Sakura are moaning with the lustful smiles on their faces. "AHN! AHAAAN! SORA-KUN! PLEASE! DO IT MORE! I'M CUMMING! CUMMING!/AHN! AHAAN! HIH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! AHN AHAAAN!/AH! AH AH YEAH! MORE! I WANT MORE!" And then with the final thrust he released his semen with his erection and tentacles as all four were moaning. "AH GIRLS!/SORA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!/HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!" moaned Sora, Alicia, Katsuragi and Sakura as Sora had returned back to his normal form as his eyes had turned back to blue thus making the tentacles dissappear and then Sora had sit on his bed as Alicia, Katsuragi and Sakura were licking on his erection as Katsuragi had sucked on it as then it released the semen on all girls faces as they got their tongues out as Sora had went into the sleeping slumber with three ladies with the satisfied smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Sakura from Taimanin Asagi is no stranger when it comes to having a sex but this time with Sora in his overfiend form and Sora had quickly learned how to control his overfiend power during the sex as he does it in style.


End file.
